The present invention relates to a terrain-following transient surface contact vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a combination aircraft and transient surface contact vehicle for transporting a load from a surface starting point to a surface end point.
Known transient contact vehicles, and, more specifically, ground attack vehicles, cannot move rapidly, especially over irregular terrain and obstacles, and are unstable in irregular terrain and upon encountering obstacles. Furthermore, the known vehicles of this type are unable to maintain accurate ground reference for precision hits on targets.
The principal object of the invention is to provide a transient contact vehicle which moves at high speed over all kinds of terrain.
An object of the invention is to provide a transient contact vehicle which moves at high speed over irregular terrain and obstacles.
Another object of the invention is to provide a transient contact vehicle which retains its stability in moving over terrain of all kinds.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a transient contact vehicle which maintains constant terrain-following contact with a surface over which it moves.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a transient contact vehicle which maintains accurate ground reference for precision hits on targets.
Another object of the invention is to provide a transient contact vehicle of simple structure which maintains constant terrain-following contact with a surface over which it moves at high speed, retains its stability and locates and impacts a target with efficiency, reliability and accuracy.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an autonomous transient contact vehicle which moves at high speed over all kinds of terrain.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an autonomous transient contact vehicle which aerodynamically controls its motion on the ground or on water in six degrees of freedom including lowering its height above the surface along which it moves for specific military attack applications.
Another object of the invention is to provide a robotic autonomous ground attack vehicle which maintains a stable, constant terrain-following contact with a surface and obstacles over which it moves at high speed.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a robotic autonomous mobile mine which moves at high speed over irregular terrain and obstacles and locates and impacts a target efficiently and accurately with accurate ground reference for a precision hit on the target.
The locomotion performance of the vehicle of the invention represents a significant departure from conventional off-road locomotion techniques. It also profoundly increases off-road attack speeds as compared to conventional vehicles. The vehicle of the invention provides impressive open-loop "ground flight" performance in the presence of irregular off-road terrain and obstacles.
The vehicle of the invention, designed as a disposable round, represents a new transient ground contact vehicle class which features duplicity of aerodynamic controls usage both for self-airborne delivery and for high speed autonomous ground attack. With modest extensions to an air vehicle configuration, in terms of equipment and cost, the virtues of both air and ground vehicle classes are obtained. That is, the vehicle can provide the long ranges generically classical of air vehicles, as well as the high endurance, such as time on station for target acquisition, attendant to ground vehicles. Rocket propulsion is provided during ground attack to generate the vehicle speeds necessary for aerodynamic control effectiveness. A single "transient contact" compliant strut is utilized instead of conventional wheels to interface the ground. Vehicular speeds of greater than 70 MPH are achieved. These are judged fast enough to "win" off and on roads against armored vehicles, yet slow enough for precision low hull attacks via terrain elevation following.